Mahakali
by Translucent Darkness
Summary: Oneshot. Hitsugaya would do anything to get his revenge, even sacrifice Matsumoto and summon Kali, Goddess of Death. Hueco Mundo will never be the same. Rated for violence and gore.


A/N: I'm not Hindu so everything I learned about Kali is from books and the internet and such. I took quite a bit of poetic license with this work (more like a lot of poetic license) and do not want anyone to be offended if my portrayal of Kali was inaccurate in any way.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

Hitsugaya had the answer within his grasp. The solution to their problem was palpable. He could see it now: all of Hueco Mundo in smoldering ruins. It was time to begin the preparations.

The tenth squad taicho walked swiftly and sternly to his fukutaicho's quarters. Sliding open the door, the young taicho found Matsumoto Rangiku lounging placidly, her eyes glazed from the sake she'd consumed. Drowning in her troubles once again. A smirk pulled at Hitsugaya's lips. She was perfect for the job.

"Taicho! Have you come to join me?" Matsumoto drawled.

Kneeling before her so his steady gaze was level with her unfocused one, Hitsugaya asked abruptly, "Matsumoto, would you do anything to stop Aizen?"

As though the alcohol had inexplicably been purged from her body, Matsumoto was alert. "Of course, taicho."

Hitsugaya's eyes softened. He asked in a tender, sentimental voice, "Matsumoto, would you do anything for me?"

Water pooled in her large eyes. She drunkenly lunged at her superior and smothered him with a hug. "Of course, taicho."

Hitsugaya smiled up at her from his place squashed to her ample chest. "Thank you, Matsumoto."

Pulling away from the woman, Hitsugaya stood. His stern mask once again in place, he ordered, "Follow me."

Matsumoto wiped the tears from her eyes and followed her taicho trustingly.

Quickly, Hitsugaya led Matsumoto to the farthest corner of Seireitei where the large, cavernous, and strangely pulsating garganta stood unprotected.

"Taicho, why is the portal to Hueco Mundo open? Isn't that dangerous?"

Hitsugaya smiled bemusedly back at his fukutaicho. "We're going to end it, Matsumoto. We're going to end this war once and for all."

Matsumoto swallowed her trepidation and followed Hitsugaya blindly through the portal.

Once in Hueco Mundo, Matsumoto gazed timidly at her surroundings. Black night contrasted harshly with the white dunes and enormous white palace in the distance. She shivered as a harsh, cold, howling wind disturbed the deathly silent, monochromatic world.

Without acknowledging her presence, Hitsugaya summoned the ice dragon from within his zanpakuto, sending the ethereal beast to the bleak palace in the distance.

Sirens erupted instantaneously, disturbing the petrified wilderness of Hueco Mundo.

"Taicho! What are you doing?" Matsumoto demanded. He had deliberately alerted Aizen of their presence.

"Gathering the crowd," the boy answered cryptically.

Bursts of sound that Matsumoto recognized as the arrancar's sonido ripped the silence. The tenth squad taicho and fukutaicho soon found themselves surrounded. Deadly arrancar obstructed every exit, and directly before them stood the king of Hueco Mundo himself: Aizen Sousuke. To his right stood Tousen, the blind man lightly holding the end of his zanpakuto. To his left stood…Matsumoto felt a sharp pain in her chest…Ichimaru Gin.

Aizen smirked, his voice soothing. "What brings two lost lambs to the lion's den, hm?"

Gin's grin widened impossibly at the sight of Matsumoto. "So you did want to join me after all."

Matsumoto squelched her conflicting emotions toward the traitor and turned to Hitsugaya. "Taicho, what are – " Only then did she notice the elaborate designs adorning the sand beneath her feet and the ornate dagger Hitsugaya clutched.

In one swift movement, Hitsugaya plunged the dagger into Matsumoto's chest. Gasps erupted from the crowd as Matsumoto fell to her knees. Gin looked horrified and seemed as though he was restraining himself from running to her side. Aizen looked pleasantly confused as blood gushed from her wound. Pain was evident in Matsumoto's expressive eyes and a tiny trickle of blood escaped her parted lips. Hitsugaya stepped back to watch.

"Tai – cho?" Matsumoto fell limply to the ground. Blood stained the white sand, and seeped into the black marks painted beneath her.

As soon as the first drop of red touched the symbols, they erupted in bright, black light. Matsumoto began to seize upon the ground.

The arrancar watched with fascination as Aizen asked, "What is the meaning of this, Hitsugaya-taicho?"

Calmly and coldly, Hitsugaya replied, "Just continue to watch, Aizen. I guarantee a show."

Doubt welled within Aizen, but he was distracted by the disgusted groans from the arrancar. On the ground, the seizing woman's skin began to burn with the black light. It peeled away in scorched sheets. Beneath her skin, black, decaying flesh became visible. Her strawberry-blond hair bled to black and her tongue lolled out of her mouth as though her jaw was broken. The fukutaicho's shinigami uniform fell from her dying frame, showing an expanse of dark, putrefying skin.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Gin demanded, ready to strangle the young shinigami. Aizen held his associate back, as the woman's seizures subsided. Breaking out of Aizen's grip, Gin ran to Matsumoto, holding his breath against the overpowering odor of decomposing flesh. Matsumoto's eyes, which had previously rolled back in her skull, looked forward at the traitorous shinigami. Gin was just able to realize that those red orbs were not Matsumoto's before she lunged at him. Clamping her teeth upon Gin's exposed neck, the woman tore at his flesh and drank his blood heartily. The no-longer grinning corpse fell to her feet.

The woman stood, tongue still lolling from her gaping mouth. Petrified with fear, the inhabitants of Hueco Mundo watched enraptured as the woman adorned herself with a tiger's skin and placed a garland of bleached skulls around her neck, both items heretofore absent from Hueco Mundo.

Aizen, fear unbelievably evident in his eyes, yelled, "What the hell is going on?"

Hitsugaya, his voice calm and melancholy, said, "Meet Kali, Goddess of Death."

* * *

Hours later, Hueco Mundo was in ruins as Hitsugaya had predicted. Kali, her bloodlust insatiable, had devoured the entirety of that bleak world. She danced uncontrollably upon the bones of Hueco Mundo's former inhabitants. The skull of the former tenth division taicho broke beneath her feet. Her primal, macabre dance invoked a new era in the abode of lost souls.


End file.
